In a conventional apparatus for aligned supply of fastening parts of this type for aligning fastening parts in a longitudinal direction so that the shaft part is positioned in a vertical direction, and supplying coaxially at a lower position of a pressing punch or bit (extruding bar) of an automatic assembling machine, the overall height of the apparatus is increased, and in particular where the shaft part is too long, it may be difficult to assemble into the automatic assembling machine.
To solve such problems, an apparatus for aligned supply of fastening parts is disclosed in Patent Publication No. 3300688 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,109 B1) (patent document 1), in which fastening parts are aligned in a lateral direction so that the shaft part may be positioned in a horizontal direction and supplied continuously, and near a pressing punch of an automatic assembling machine, the fastening parts are gripped by a gripping claw provided in an inverting member, and inverted in a longitudinal direction so that the shaft part may be positioned in a vertical direction, and are moved laterally in a horizontal direction and supplied coaxially at a lower position of the pressing punch.
The apparatus for aligned supply disclosed in patent literature 1 can be lowered in the overall height of the apparatus, but requires two actions for inverting and transferring, and moving horizontally (moving laterally) the gripping claw of the fastening parts, and is hence limited in the supply capacity. Especially in the case of fastening parts longer in the shaft pat, there is a risk of contacting with the pressing punch when inverting and transferring the fastening parts by the gripping claw, and it was necessary to modify the layout of the gripping claw or change the entire apparatus configuration.